


Completing the Mission

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Jess/Rey, First Times, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Physical Therapy, ignoring tlj, pilot lingo, poe has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: The closer Finn comes to recovering from his lightsaber injuries, the more nervous Poe gets.





	Completing the Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This all started out because I was talking with some friends about what the bases would be described as in the Star Wars verse. We decided on the following:
> 
> First base – atmospheric flight  
> Second base – exploring the system  
> Third base – made it to the outer rim  
> Home base – completing the mission  
> Masturbation – self diagnostics

No one ever asked how Poe managed to procure the cybernetic implants that would allow Finn to walk again. Dr. Kalani accepted them without comment, and treated the blaster burn across his ribs afterwards with only a raised eyebrow and her trademark smirk. She also mentioned that, in her expert medical opinion, Finn’s physical therapy might proceed at an accelerated rate if he had a friend there to help him. When she left a chart out where he could see it and he saw the difference in the readouts between the sessions he’d been present at versus the ones where he hadn’t been there he redoubled his efforts to attend.

As Finn struggled to walk again, at first hands gripped his like a lifeline as Finn took step by painful step, staring into Poe’s eyes the whole time. The grip relaxed over time, as did the pained expression in the eyes and the grimace that twisted Finn’s mouth out of that blinding grin that had knocked Poe out of orbit the first time they’d met. And then there was the day when he didn’t hold Finn’s hands at all, when Finn crossed the room on his own, following Poe as he walked backwards, slow and steady, until Poe’s back hit the wall.

Finn collapsed into his outstretched arms, breathless and laughing, and over his shoulder Poe saw the medical droid who supervised the sessions nod.

“C’mon buddy. One more time, huh?”

Finn groaned into his shoulder, arms tightening around him. “Slave driver,” he groaned, but he straightened. He looked tired, but the droid nodded again, so Poe persevered.

“I’ll make it worth your while.” Poe winked and the pained expression on Finn’s face disappeared as he grinned.

“Oh, yeah?"

“Yeah.”

Finn straightened and Poe slipped around him, starting to back across the room. Finn’s eyes locked with his as he pushed off and this time he made it without stumbling, or at least right until the end. Poe would have bet it was a strategic move, the way Finn fell into his arms again, pinning him against the wall. It was the most natural thing in the world to kiss him at that point. He’d meant to, after all. He’d promised, hadn’t he? Well, not in so many words, but it had been implied. What else could he have meant when he said he’d make Finn’s attempt worth it?

Finn returned the kiss with enthusiasm, and what he’d meant to be a brief embrace stretched on as he became intimately familiar with the shape of Finn’s lips as the scrape of fingernails on his scalp and the gentle tugs at his hair had Poe gasping and moaning into Finn’s mouth. Finn took that as an invitation, tongue teasing and teeth nipping at Poe’s lip and after a moment’s hesitation, knowing Finn’s back still pained him, Poe let his hands slide down, cupping Finn’s ass and pulling him closer.

Who knows how long the kiss might have gone if someone hadn’t spoken.

“It seems physical therapy is going well.”

Poe knew the owner of that voice. Opening eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed, his suspicions were confirmed. General Organa stood behind Finn, arms crossed, staring up at them with an amused smirk. He tried to casually move his hands off of Finn’s ass, which only served to draw Leia’s attention to them.  

Finn grinned at Poe as he straightened and turned to greet the general.

“Thank you, ma’am. Poe's really helping with my recovery!”

Was there anything more embarrassing about being caught in a tongue-tangle by someone who was not just your admired superior officer but had also changed your diapers? Poe prayed to every deity he’d ever heard of but the floor refused to open up and swallow him up.

“Was there something you needed, General?” At least his voice didn’t break, although it sounded a bit higher-pitched than usual to his ears.

“We’ve received some new data about First Order movements, and I was hoping you could review it with me, Finn? Something seems off, but I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

Poe helped Finn to a chair and made his escape, but not without a peck on the cheek from Finn and another smirk from the general. It seemed a precedent had been set, though, because Finn’s next physical therapy session also ended in a make-out session that left them both flushed and panting. They weren’t interrupted this time, at least, and Poe’s knees wobbled as he left and for several corridors after, Finn’s parting words still burning in his ears.

 _Wait until I get out of here_ , he’d said. _This is nothing compared to what I want to do to you._

Three weeks, Dr. Kalani had said, and he’d be released. Two, Finn had countered. The doctor shook her head but hadn’t contradicted him. So in two weeks, it would come to light. Poe Dameron had a secret. A hugely embarrassing secret, one which, if ever revealed, would result first in gaping expressions disbelief, followed immediately afterwards by hysterical laughter.

He spent the two and a half weeks until Finn finally received his clearance from medical bouncing between excitement and dread, until finally he sought out the one person he felt he could confide in.

At this time of night the hangar was usually deserted, but he knew Jessika would be there, doing pre-flight checks on her x-wing in preparation for her departure the next morning. Sure enough, her jacket hung off the nosecone and he could hear rustling from inside the cockpit. He banged on the wing and heard a muffled curse from within. Jess popped over the side a moment later, hair in disarray and a smudge showing on her neck.

“Poe! What are you doing here? I thought you’d be catching some z’s. Tomorrow’s the big day, isn’t it?”

Poe nodded. “Yeah. Finn’s pretty excited.”

“I’ll bet. That flyboy charm! How could he resist?” She winked at him, then frowned at his lack of reaction. “Everything okay with you two? Nothing’s happened, has it?”

“No, no,” he hastened to reassure her. “Everything’s good. Everything’s great, really.” Casting about for words, he stuttered. “It’s just … I mean, we’ve been, well, you know, and he wants to, um, well, celebrate and I ….   Okay, Jess, you’ve got to swear never to breathe a word of this.” Jess nodded and crossed her fingers, and he tried, but he couldn’t make the words come out. Instead he fell back on pilot lingo. “Okay. So the thing is, I’ve never, um, completed a mission before.”

It took a moment this to sink in, and he watched the realization dawn with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Poe Dameron, are you seriously telling me you’re a virgin?” She had no problem getting that word out, although her voice rose to a squeak at the end of the sentence. Shushing her, he scanned the field even though he’d already checked that the field was empty. “But what about that smuggler on our first run together?”

“He’d had too much whiskey and passed out before we got anywhere.”

“And that twi’lek during the ….”

He cut her off before she could finish. “We kept getting interrupted. It got to be kind of a joke actually.”

“But you’ve at least made it to the outer rim, haven’t you?” she asked, and he couldn’t meet her eyes. “No!” At least she hadn’t laughed. Yet. "You do self-diagnostics, right?" That earned her a glare. "Okay, okay. Just checking. How about exploring a few systems?"

"I'm not that much of an innocent," he protested, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“I mean ... How’d you make it through the Academy, Poe? My roommate and I got it on like lolthcats in heat. Stress relief during finals, you know?”

He could have gone his entire life without picturing that.

“I don’t know. I never wanted to with anyone before.” He shrugged, feeling helpless.

“And what about Finn? Has he …?” She trailed off and he grimaced.

“Yeah, apparently there’s lots of goings-on in stormtrooper barracks during downtime.”

“Okay, then. That’s good, right? At least one of you knows what he’s doing.”

“Yeah, that’s good. Sure.” Poe sighed. When he looked back up again, he decided it was a good thing Jess was too far above him to reach, because she looked like she wanted to swat him.

“Poe. Just tell him. Finn’s a good guy, we all know that. Do you really think something like this is going to matter to him?”

When she said it like that, it sounded so reasonable. “Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Jess. Safe flying, all right?”

“Roger, Black Leader!”

After the swoosh of the door closing behind Poe echoed across the field, Rey popped up from the cockpit.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“He had no idea I was in there.”

“Nope.”

The two grinned at each other.

“So, Jess. I caught what you meant by ‘completing a mission,’ but I think you should explain to me what ‘making it to the outer rim’ means.”

“Really?”

“Yes. In great detail.” Rey punctuated each word with a kiss, pulling Jess back down into the cockpit with her.

“Well, first you need to take those off.”

The next day stretched on and on. It seemed every single person on base felt the need to find him and tell him they’d heard Finn was being released from medical that afternoon. Before lunch had rolled around the muscles in his face had frozen in place, stretched into what felt like a caricature of his normal, easy-going grin.  Skipping the midday meal and all the well-wishers in the cafeteria, he bolted down a ration bar in the shuttle bay.

He’d requisitioned furniture for Finn’s new quarters the previous week and had supervised its delivery several days ago. There'd been an official celebration already, when Finn had been given his release date at the beginning of the week, that had resulted in a severe scolding from the medical staff, so there was nothing to interfere with their plans for the evening.

At one point, worked up into a ball of nerves, he’d found himself almost hoping for an emergency, an attack or a mission or something that would take him away. That earned him a smack on the back of the head from the general as she passed him in the halls, and he didn’t want to think about that, not for one second. He was so caught up not thinking about it that when Finn appeared out of nowhere he jumped.

"There you are!"

"Finn!  You're not supposed to be released for another couple of hours."

"I snuck out.  It's a formality, anyways. Doc checked me out this morning and gave me the all clear."

Any protests Poe might have made were smothered by Finn’s lips.

"C'mon."  Tugging at Poe’s hand, Finn led him back towards the crew quarters section. When he paused in the main hallway, Poe took the lead, after realizing this was Finn’s first excursion out of the medical wing since he’d arrived. He’d expended some of his nervous energy in a marathon cleaning session so his quarters were cleaner than they’d been before he moved in. There were no embarrassing piles of dirty underwear under the bed and he'd swept up all the bits of stray wire and components into a bin in the corner.  That gave him nothing to fiddle with, though, once the door closed.

Before Finn could kiss him again, he took a deep breath, forcing the words out.

"Finn, there's something I need to tell you. I've never done this before. Not all of this, I mean." 

"Oh. Oh, wow," Finn stammered. "I mean ... and I never asked you.  I just started kissing you.  I never asked if it was okay.  If you wanted to.  I shouldn't have done that.  I'm so sorry.  We don't have to, if you don't want it.  It's okay."

"Wait, no, I do.  I never really did before, but with you?  I do."

"Really?"

"Really really."

Finn grinned, reaching out and taking both of Poe's hands. "Okay, then. How do you want to start?"

Neither of them had had anything to drink. Nothing interrupted them. He elbowed Finn in the nose in his haste to get out of his shirt. They absolutely destroyed his sheets. Neither of them got much sleep. Neither of them cared, about the sheets or the sleep, or anything else besides each other. Finally they collapsed in a tangle of limbs, Poe's hand tracing the length of the scar on Finn's back as they drifted off to sleep.

He stopped limping before Jess got back.

"Mission complete?" she still asked with a wink when she checked in.

"Mission complete," he confirmed. He managed not to blush when she high five'd him in the middle of the hangar, but it was a near thing.

"Good for you. Told you it'd work out."

Rey popped up out of nowhere, saving him from further embarrassment. To his surprise, she kissed Jess on the cheek.

"All done reporting in?" she asked Jess.

"Are we good, boss?" 

"Yeah, we're good."

A weird trick of the acoustics in the hanger bounced Rey's words back to him as the two of them walked away, arms around each other's waist, he grinned.

"I've got a new mission for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
